This disclosure is in the field of devices used to monitor and inflate a vehicle tire.
Tire pressure must be within a designated range to ensure safety and minimize premature tire wear. When pressure is below this range, air may be added using an air hose connected to a compressed air source. Manual devices to monitor the pressure include a piston-plunger-type pressure gauge or a dial-type (bourdon tube) gauge. When using these devices to check tire pressure, multiple readings may be required to determine or estimate the actual pressure. Automatic devices, such as those installed in motorized vehicles, may alert an operator when low pressure conditions are detected but do not alleviate the iterative process for manually adjusting and checking the pressure.